viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Gildarts Clive
Gildarts Clive (ギルダーツ ・クライヴ, Girudātsu Kuraivu) is one of the Fairy Tail Guild's S-Class Mages, its Ace, its current most famous Mage, and he is also the father of Cana Alberona. Appearance Gildarts is a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length red-brownish hair (usually kept slicked back) and a stubbly beard. His heavily muscular body is without a left arm and left leg, which he initially replaces with rudimentary wooden prosthetics, completed with an armored knee-guard to function as the knee joint. Later, however, Gildarts switches to more functional, armor-like prosthetic limbs. His chest sports scars, two of which are stitched, and his black Fairy Tail stamp; the majority of his torso is bandaged, as is his right forearm and left shoulder. His pre-timeskip age is 45, post-timeskip age is 47. Gildarts' attire is rather simple; he wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. Gildarts also wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. Gallery Personality Gildarts is a laid-back, kind and easygoing person who has great interest and the utmost faith in the new generation of Fairy Tail's Mages. He is rather oblivious, and doesn't pay much attention to his surroundings, as he recognized neither the guild nor Mirajane. He also has a tendency to break through walls with his Crash in order to pass, rather than simply using a door, something which prompted the inhabitants of Magnolia to create the town's rearranging process. Gildarts is, as pointed out by himself, rather bad at holding back during a fight, though he fights in a particular way, so as to prevent human casualties. He also respects his opponents and, very similar to Natsu, takes his opponents neither too lightly nor holds them in too high a regard. Gildarts also won't refuse an offered challenge, though if something more important arises, he may postpone said event. Gildarts appears to be somewhat of a lone wolf, as in X781, he left the guild to partake upon a 100-year quest. Upon being declared that he would one day become the guild's next Master in the future, Gildarts quickly tells Makarov that he would rather passed the mantle to a different S-class Mage more suitable than him (Gildarts) before leaving the guild once more, suggesting a feeling of discomfort regarding leadership positions, or at least a dislike of added responsibility. In addition, he is a womanizer, having been with at least 13 women since leaving his now-deceased ex-wife 18 years ago. Relationships Friends/Allies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Fairy Tail **Makarov Dreyar **Gajeel Redfox **Macao Conbolt **Wendy Marvell **Mirajane Strauss **Wakaba Mine **Loke **Juvia Loxar **Laxus Dreyar **Freed Justine *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Shadow Gear **Jet **Droy Family *Cornelia (wife, desceased) *Cana Alberona (daughter) Neutral *Jellal Fernandes Rivals Enemies *Navy *Acnologia *Grimoire Heart **Hades **Rustyrose **Yomazu **Kawazu Magic and Abilities Crash (クラッシュ, Kurasshu): Gildarts' signature Magic, Crash is an extremely powerful Caster-Type Magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic, which is seemingly difficult to control even for an extremely powerful individual like Gildarts himself. *'Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean' (破邪顕正・一天, Haja Kenshō: Itten): Gildarts first negates the spell cast by his foe and then hits them with a powerful uppercut, imbibed with Crash, capable of launching said opponent great distances. Disassembly Magic (分開 Punkai): Another Magic Gildarts is proficient in using, Disassembly Magic is a Caster-Type Magic that creates a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, regardless of its tangibility. However, instead of being destroyed, the objects that are touched split apart and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. When used on a living organism, the recipient gets reduced into small, doll-like versions of themselves, complete with deadpan expressions. In this case, after some time, the target eventually reverts to their original form, though should the need arise, Gildarts can manually revert them back whenever he wishes. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Gildarts has immense Magic Power which he can release as a thick, potent aura around him. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its power, even potential S-Class Mages, and its force can be felt at great distances. When exerted, Gildarts' Magic Power is white in color. Abilities and Powers Immense Durability: Gildarts has proven himself to be extremely durable, as he was shown taking the full brunt of Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (which was used to defeat an internally and externally weakened Laxus) and only take two steps backwards afterward, emerging completely unscathed. Immense Strength: Gildarts is shown to be extremely strong, as when Natsu attempted to attack him, he casually threw him into the ceiling with one hand. He is also shown to be able to not only move, but attack with surprising agility and strength under the influence of Bluenote Stinger's gravitational field, a remarkable feat as Natsu, a potential S-Class Mage known for his physical prowess, wasn't even able to stand. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Gildarts is an extremely accomplished unarmed fighter. During the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, he easily defended himself against, and even overwhelmed, a determined Natsu utilizing nothing but hand-to-hand combat. History Past Years ago, Gildarts met and fell in love with a woman named Cornelia. Their relationship blossomed and the two eventually married each other, however, Gildarts was so fixated on his work that Cornelia left him, leaving Gildarts completely unaware that she was carrying his child. In the past, Gildarts has taken SS-Class jobs, as well as 10-year quests; in X781, Gildarts left the guild to partake upon a 100-year quest. While on said quest he encountered Acnologia and was quickly defeated, losing both his left arm and leg, as well as an unspecified organ, in the process. Synopsis Galuna Island Arc Gildarts is mentioned by Laxus, though not by name, and is stated to be one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail. Phantom Lord Arc When Fairy Tail attacks Phantom Lord after finding out what they did to Shadow Gear, Gajeel Redfox is seen observing the fight from afar, where he notices that Gildarts, as well as Mystogan and Laxus, hasn't appeared. Fighting Festival Arc After the incident at the Tower of Heaven, Lucy questions as to whether Laxus is as strong as everyone portrays him to be; Happy replies that he could very well be the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail, apart from Gildarts. When Mystogan confronts Laxus during his hostile attempt to take control of Fairy Tail, the latter tells the former about how everyone thinks that the two of them are the strongest Mages in Fairy Tail; Mystogan wholeheartedly disagrees, saying that Gildarts is by far the strongest. Edolas Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Clive Family Category:Protagonists Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Gulid Ace Category:Crash Magic Users Category:Disassembly Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Super-Human Durability Users Category:Amputees Category:Flashback Introduction